


Women With An E

by Panic_At_The_Disney



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Mythomagic (Percy Jackson), Teaching, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_At_The_Disney/pseuds/Panic_At_The_Disney
Summary: Nico tries to teach Will Italian.Will tries to teach Nico about the twenty-first century.Neither one of them succeed.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Series: Solangelo One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060127
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	Women With An E

**Author's Note:**

> Virtual_Disaster_Bi said:
> 
> "What about Will showing Nico all the things that he's missed in the past 70 years or so? I feel like it would be very fluffy and cute."
> 
> Thanks for the prompt!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry, I had to rewrite this THREE TIMES, so if there's mistakes, I apologize.

"You should teach me Italian."

Nico grunted and wiped the sweat out of his eyes. "No."

"I want to learn Italian."

"Will, I am literally swordfighting right now, could you wait a minute?"

He barely blocked Percy's swing in time. Will walked closer to them.

"Not really."

"Will..."

"Come on, Nico! Google Translate is so messed up and I want to know what you always say in Italian."

Nico sighed. "Percy, pause for a second."

Percy obliged, and lowered Riptide. "Giving up so soon?"

Nico snorted. "You wish. I have to get rid of Will real quick. Just a moment."

Nico turned, sheathing his sword. "You couldn't have bothered me about this later?"

"I wanted to know! You're always saying stuff like idiota and cazzo."

Nico snorted. "I wouldn't repeat that last one to anyone that speak Italian."

Will raised an eyebrow. "What does it mean?"

"Well, I believe the direct English translation would be something along the lines of di-"

"Go teach your boyfriend Italian, Nico. I'll spar with Jason or something," Percy said, grinning stupidly.

Nico flushed. "I'm-we're-he-Will's not my boyfriend!" He spluttered. 

Percy winked. "Yet."

Nico glared at him and grabbed Will's arm pulling the son of Apollo to cabin thirteen and ignoring the suggestive whistles coming from Percy.

Nico flopped on his bed dramatically. "I'm going to kill him."

"Okay, but teach me Italian first."

"Can't you just look it up?"

"No, I told you! Google Translate doesn't work!"

Nico furrowed his brow and sat up. "What's Google Translate?"

Will came over and sat next to him. "You know, the thing Google made in, like, 2006 that--oh. Right."

Nico cocked his head in confusion. "What's a Google?"

"Okay, that's it." Will stood and grabbed Nico's impressive collection of Mythomagic cards from underneath the bed. He began setting up the game.

"Will, what are you doing?"

"Your teaching me Italian. I'm teaching you modern stuff. We're playing Mythomagic while we do it. Teach me a word in Italian on your turn, and I'll teach you something about technology during my turns." He handed Nico his cards, leaving no room for argument. 

"I'm ready, Nico. Pick a good one." Will sat forward and rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"I...um...okay, let's just...uomini."

"Uomini. Oh! Oh, does that mean women?"

"Nope."

Will pouted. "It sounds like women, but with an 'e' ."

"That's because you're saying it wrong!" Nico sighed. "Look, it's not 'women-e'. It's more like...'whoa, money'."

"Oh! Does it mean money?"

"No! You were closer with women!"

Will sighed in frustration. "What does it mean, then?"

"It means 'men'."

"I think I should get credit for 'women-e'. I was close."

Nico sighed. 

Nico grew down his cards in frustration. "I don't understand this merda, Will!"

"Hey, hey, it's not your turn! No Italian lessons until your turn!"

"That wasn't a lesson, Will, that was me being frustrated and cursing in another language!" He fell back on the bed and groaned.

"Bad Nico. No cursing. What's got you so frustrated, anyway?"

"You're trying to explain Google and you keep using words like 'internet', like I actually know what that means! You're making me feel stupid!

"Oh crap, sorry Nico. Do you know what a computer is?"

"Yeah, I think so. They made the first one around when I was born. It was a big deal."

"Cool, cool. So, you know what an encyclopedia is, right?"

"Yes, Will. I was born in the 1930s, not the 1600s."

"Just making sure! So the internet is like a giant encyclopedia. It knows everything. And it also has websites and stuff."

"Oh, okay. Wait, what's a website?"

Will leaned forward and patted Nico's knee affectionately. "That is a whole 'nother lesson, Nico."

"Mela."

"Mala."

"No, mela."

"Malo."

"May-LA."

"Maple."

"What the Hades, Will?!"

"What would you like to learn this time, dear student?"

Nico shrugged. "I don't know. What's a text?"

"It's like a message one phone can send to another. You can add emojis and gifs and stuff."

"Will, what the Hades is a gif?!"

Will sighed. "You've got a long way to go."

In the end, Will learned a solid three words in Italian, and Nico...well, Nico knew what a text was. It was progress. He still didn't know how to feel about all of this 'Google' business.

"Until next time, Proffesor di Angelo!" Will winked and started walking backwards down the steps of the Hades cabin.

Nico rolled his eyes fondly. "Whatever, Solace."

He went back inside the cabin and closed the door, wondering why anyone would ever want to live in the twenty-first century.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave more prompts below. Have an awesome day!


End file.
